Star Wars Wiki:Nominaciones a artículo destacado
Los artículos destacados de la wiki son la representación de lo mejor que puede ofrecer Star Wars Wiki en español. NO es una forma de ensalzar tu personaje, nave o lo que sea favoritos. */Historia */Historia 2007 */Historia 2006 */Próximos Y, ¿qué es lo que hace a un artículo merecedor de ser destacado? Bien, hemos preparado una lista con lo necesario: ---- Un artículo debe… #…estar bien escrito y detallado. #…ser imparcial, sin punto de vista. #…contener todas sus apariciones y fuentes. #…seguir el Manual de Estilo. #…no ser objeto de ninguna guerra de ediciones. #…no contener ninguna tabla de necesidades (por ejemplo: más fuentes, expandir, etc). #…tener una introducción adecuada que resuma el artículo y pueda usarse en la página principal. #…tener el mínimo número posible de enlaces en rojo. Y ninguno en el resumen inicial del artículo. #…tener una información significativa de todas las fuentes, especialmente en las biografías de personajes. #…no haber sido destacado anteriormente en la Portada. Sin embargo, si por alguna razón un artículo ha perdido la calidad de destacado, si puede recuperar su estatus. #…estar lo más referenciado posible. Véase Star Wars:Fuentes para más información. #…contener citas e imagenes. #…contener al menos una cita en el artículo; se requiere una cita que inicie el mismo. Sólo se podrá incluir una cita al comienzo de cada sección, aunque está permitido usarlas en el medio del artículo si así fuese necesario. #…incluir la sección de "personalidad y habilidades" en los artículos de personajes. #…incluir un razonable número (sin llegar a ser excesivos) de imagenes de buena calidad si están disponibles. #…pasar la revisión de los Inquisidores. #…contar con al menos mil palabras, incluyendo la introducción y el "Detrás de las Cámaras", pero sin incluir citas, pies de foto, etc. ---- Cómo nominar: #Antes de nada, comprobar que el artículo que quieres proponer no es ya artículo destacado. Téngase en cuenta, que un artículo previamente destacado no podrá volver a verse en la portada, pero sí podrá recuperar el status de destacado si lo ha perdido. #Otros votarán sobre si el artículo es lo suficientemente bueno o no; en el caso de que no lo crean, se deberá detallar qué es lo que le falta (errores, estilo, organización, imágenes, importancia, fuentes). #Entonces se ajustará el artículo hasta que los objetores (con razonables objeciones) estén satisfechos y cambien su voto. #Cuando, transcurrida al menos una semana desde la nominación, y al menos 3 de los Inquisidores, y un número razonable de usuarios comunes, voten a favor y no haya objeciones, el artículo será oficialmente destacado y se añadirá a la cola de próximos artículos destacados en la portada. Cómo votar: #Antes de votar, asegúrate de haber leído completamente el artículo, y de haber detectado todo tipo de errores. (Habiéndolos solucionado si has podido, o informado de ellos en la página de discusión). #Después, compara el artículo con el criterio listado arriba y vota bien a favor o en contra dependiendo de lo que consideres más correcto. ##Si votas en contra, por favor detalla las razones concretas de porque lo haces. Cita por favor, además, cuál de las reglas no cumple o el voto será no válido. #Tal y como se declara anteriormente, cualquier objeción puede ser solucionada por todo aquel que así lo deseé, informando de los cambios cuando los haya realizado. #Una vez todas las objeciones hayan sido solucionadas (o 3 Inquisidores hayan votado a favor y no tenga nuevas objeciones en una semana), el artículo se añadirá a la cola de próximos "artículos destacados" en la portada y eliminado de la lista de nominaciones. Recuerda además añadir en el comienzo de cada artículo nominado. Cada día 1 de mes, es siguiente artículo será colocado en la Portada como destacado, marcándolo con la plantilla . La introducción del artículo aparecerá en la Portada. Las nominaciones inactivas durante un mes, se eliminarán de la lista. __TOC__ Artículos propuestos Academia Trayus (0 Inq/3 Usuario/Total 3) A favor #Está revisado y con escasos enlaces en rojo 14:36 25 dic 2007 (UTC) # 11:44 23 feb 2008 (UTC) #No le veo nada de malo : Tu voto a favor Objeciones : Tus objeciones Comentarios #Reciente correción de errores. 14:36 25 dic 2007 (UTC) #No está nada mal y tiene sólo un enlace en rojo, pero me parece que hay artículos superiores, que deberían ser AD antes que éste.--Jedabak 18:10 12 ene 2008 (UTC) Boba Fett (0 Inq/2 Usuario/Total 2) A favor #Creo que es perfecto para artículo destacado-- #de acuerdo estoy 13:23 13 oct 2007 (UTC) : Tu voto a favor Objeciones #Algunas cosas obligatorias que aún le faltan: #* Una revisión exahustiva del estilo escrito, para evitar errores y cosas poco comprensibles. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Dispone aún de algún enlace en rojo en la introducción. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #Algunas cosas optativas que deberían ser añadidas: #* No tiene ni una sola referencia. Debería mostrarse de que fuente proviene cada una de las informaciones. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Algunas secciones no están completas del todo. Especialmente a partir del la Guerra Civil Galáctica. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Algunas partes están sin apenas interlinks. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Uso excesivo de imágenes en la sección de Arsenal, y otras imágenes excesivamente grandes. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Tabla de personaje incompleta. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Todavía hay usuarios trabajando en el artículo. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 19:19 28 ago 2007 (UTC) # No está completo, hay varios errores gramaticales y de estilo, y tiene un enlace en rojo en la introducción.--Jedabak 18:10 12 ene 2008 (UTC) : Tus objeciones Comentarios *Tabla de personaje completada 11:53 2 nov 2007 (UTC) *Añadidas apariciones 11:53 2 nov 2007 (UTC) *Añadidas algunas referencias 11:56 2 nov 2007 (UTC) Danni Quee (1 Inq/3 Usuario/Total 4) A favor #creo que cumple los requisitos 14:13 22 mar 2008 (UTC) # 15:01 22 mar 2008 (UTC) #He tratado de reducir los enlaces en rojo, y aún se puede hacer más en ese aspecto, pero el artículo ya está listo.--Jedabak 01:52 23 mar 2008 (UTC) # --Battle Surgeon 18:54 23 mar 2008 (UTC) Objeciones Comentarios *perfecto 15:01 22 mar 2008 (UTC) Darth Nihilus (0 Inq/4 Usuario/Total 4) A favor # Un artículo de gran calidad con numerosas imágenes, fuentes y excelente traducción. Buen trabajo #de los mejores 11:17 22 sep 2007 (UTC) #estoy de acuerdo --Arama 12:29 12 oct 2007 (UTC) #esta perfecto, solo muchos enlaces rojos 19:10 6 dic 2007 (UTC) : Tu voto a favor Objeciones #Algunas cosas obligatorias que aún le faltan: #* Una revisión exahustiva del estilo escrito, para evitar errores y cosas poco comprensibles. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Dispone aún de un enlace en rojo en la introducción. 19:43 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #**Tiene enlaces en rojo en la introducción #Algunas cosas optativas que deberían ser añadidas: #* No tiene ni una sola referencia. Debería mostrarse de que fuente proviene cada una de las informaciones. 19:43 15 sep 2007 (UTC) : Tus objeciones Comentarios *¿Qué se le puede agregar? lo único que le falta de la Wookieepedia es la referencia a Howard Stern, que no es muy importante que digamos--Jedabak 21:14 21 sep 2007 (UTC) *He estado revisandolo superficialmente y ofrezco mi voto si se soluciona el tema de los enlaces en rojo de la introducción. Buen trabajo. 17:33 30 oct 2007 (UTC) Guerra Alianza Galáctica-Confederación (0 Inq/4 Usuario/Total 4) A favor #Está revisado y con escasos enlaces en rojo 14:49 25 dic 2007 (UTC) #Escasos enlaces en rojo y buena traducción 15:33 25 dic 2007 (UTC) #Muy bueno 20:13 4 feb 2008 (UTC) #creo que está muy completo 11:47 9 feb 2008 (UTC) : Tu voto a favor Objeciones : Tus objeciones Comentarios *Añadidas últimas referencias creo que ya posee el nivel adecuado 16:32 2 ene 2008 (UTC) *Falta alguna revisión de estilo y gramática, y se podrían añadir más imágenes.--Jedabak 18:10 12 ene 2008 (UTC) *Nueva revisión de gramática e imágenes subidas 14:17 19 ene 2008 (UTC) *Con una reorganización de imágenes (al principio y al final hay varias, pero la parte media del artículo no las tiene), y algunas más (Alema Rar, Thrackan Sal-Solo, las portadas de los libros de Tenel Ka, los Solos, etc.) tendrá mi voto. Además sería estético reducir los enlaces en rojo. Por otra parte, no sé si sería mejor esperarnos a que termine la serie para destacar el artículo, ya completamente terminado.--Jedabak 17:42 19 ene 2008 (UTC) **Menor numero de erratas y enlaces en rojo 13:08 26 ene 2008 (UTC) **Subidas imágenes y arreglos menores 23:12 4 feb 2008 (UTC) *Referencias añadidas 15:25 5 feb 2008 (UTC) *Creo que ya cumple todos los requisitos 17:33 28 mar 2008 (UTC) Guerra Sith-Imperial (0 Inq/2 Usuario/Total 2) A favor #Está revisado y con escasos enlaces en rojo 19:29 24 dic 2007 (UTC) #Bastante completo 15:33 25 dic 2007 (UTC) : Tu voto a favor Objeciones : Tus objeciones Comentarios #Subidas últimas fotos y corregidos algunos errores 13:57 25 dic 2007 (UTC) #Nueva correción 13:09 26 ene 2008 (UTC) #¿este artículo no debería llamarse Guerra Imperial-Sith? 17:40 9 feb 2008 (UTC) :*Nueva revisión 20:32 21 mar 2008 (UTC) Guerra Yuuzhan Vong (2 Inq/5 Usuario/Total 7) A favor #Perfecto 18:14 21 dic 2007 (UTC) #De lo mejor 20:33 21 dic 2007 (UTC) #Ya está listo, está el trabajando porque todavía me faltan algunas referencias, pero básicamente ya está terminado. Disculpen que haya salido tan largo, no era mi intención pero así salió, ya ven como se ponen las cosas...--Jedabak 23:08 25 ene 2008 (UTC) #cuenta con mi total apoyo 09:36 26 ene 2008 (UTC) #creo que está muy completo 11:46 9 feb 2008 (UTC) # Excelente trabajo 23:26 27 feb 2008 (UTC) # Muy bueno! --Battle Surgeon 22:58 29 feb 2008 (UTC) : Tu voto a favor Objeciones : Tus objeciones Comentarios #Me agradaría, pero todavía está bastante incompleto, sobre todo la parte media y final. Y falta quitarle algunos enlaces en rojo.--Jedabak 21:55 21 dic 2007 (UTC) #Creo que ya puede ser el destacado de Febrero 17:32 2 feb 2008 (UTC) #Próximamente le voy a hacer algunos cambios, probablemente no en el cuerpo principal del artículo sino en las conclusiones, personajes, infobox, antecedentes, etc.--Jedabak 18:50 21 mar 2008 (UTC) ::(PD-Quité el voto de Jaime bindo porque estaba repetido) Imperio Galáctico (1 Inq/1 Usuario/Total 2) A favor # Amplia información de una de las organizaciones más importantes de la saga. Aunque le faltan las referencias. 13:58 26 ago 2007 (UTC) #Tambien me parece excelente para destacado 02:28 28 ago 2007 (UTC) : Tu voto a favor Objeciones #Algunas cosas obligatorias que aún le faltan: #* Una revisión exahustiva del estilo escrito, para evitar errores y cosas poco comprensibles, sobre todo en las secciones Gobierno y política y en Economía.--Zeist Antilles (consulta) 20:16 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Le falta todavía ser revisado y ampliado un poco más #*Me parece un buen artículo, pero tiene enlaces en rojo en la introducción, le faltan imágenes y hay secciones incompletas.--Jedabak 15:47 15 nov 2007 (UTC) #Algunas cosas optativas que deberían ser añadidas: #* Se puede ampliar más --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 20:16 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Faltan referencias. No tiene ni una. 11:45 16 sep 2007 (UTC) : Tus objeciones Comentarios *Estoy a favor de publicarlo como destacado, pero le he echado un vistazo rápido y he corregido muchas faltas, aun así, creo que necesita un segundo repaso más en profundidad antes de publicarlo como destacado. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 19:07 28 ago 2007 (UTC) *Demasiados enlaces en rojo 14:39 25 dic 2007 (UTC) Jacen Solo (0 Inq/5 Usuarios/Total 5) A favor #Es un personaje que está bastante completo y que además está adquiriendo gran relevancia en la serie de libros Legacy of the Force # Creo que siendo artículo destacado podrá ser más conocido ya que la serie de libros Legacy of the force tiene como personaje central a él y se encuentra en la recta final en un momento de lo más interesante #Ya tiene la calidad necesaria para ser destacado 15:47 19 dic 2007 (UTC) #Concuerdo con Cade, mas aún tiene varios errores gramaticales y de estilo, y muchos puntos y apartes dobles.--Jedabak 18:09 19 dic 2007 (UTC) #apoyo a este articulo 14:30 20 dic 2007 (UTC) : Tu voto a favor Objeciones #Algunas cosas obligatorias que aún le faltan: #*Una revisión exahustiva del estilo escrito, para evitar errores y cosas poco comprensibles. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 12:12 16 sep 2007 (UTC) #*Contener al menos una cita en el artículo; se requiere una cita que inicie el mismo. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 12:12 16 sep 2007 (UTC) #*Añadir y recolocar un número razonable de imágenes y citas.--Zeist Antilles (consulta) 12:12 16 sep 2007 (UTC) #*Incluir la sección de "personalidad y habilidades", además tiene la sección "productos" vacia. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 12:12 16 sep 2007 (UTC) #Algunas cosas optativas que deberían ser añadidas: #* Se puede ampliar bastante más. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 12:15 16 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Faltan referencias. No tiene ni una.--Zeist Antilles (consulta) 12:15 16 sep 2007 (UTC) #La información de su juventud hasta la NOJ se puede ampliar bastante más y se deben añadir más referencias. 15:32 20 dic 2007 (UTC) : Tus objeciones Comentarios *Añadidas más imágenes y revisión de texto poco comprensible 16:15 20 sep 2007 (UTC) *La galería de productos no existe así que creo que debería borrarse esa objeción 16:27 20 sep 2007 (UTC) *Añadidas citas de los libros Legacy of the Force 16:31 20 sep 2007 (UTC) *Correción de erratas y ortografía 16:34 20 sep 2007 (UTC) *Añadida cita al principio del artículo 16:37 20 sep 2007 (UTC) *Creados artículos con enlace en rojo 15:54 21 sep 2007 (UTC) *Exclusión y revisión de partes de difícil entendimiento y correción ortográfica 15:54 21 sep 2007 (UTC) *Añadidas nuevas secciones 12:21 22 sep 2007 (UTC) *Añadidas referencias y una cita al comienzo del artículo así como otras en el texto 14:39 25 oct 2007 (UTC) *Añadida sección Entre Bastidores y nueva revisión 19:50 17 dic 2007 (UTC) *Sección personalidad y habilidades completada 15:25 19 dic 2007 (UTC) ::Las objeciones se han actualizado en el mismo día de la mejora del artículo.--Zeist Antilles (consulta) 19:55 19 dic 2007 (UTC) *Subidas nuevas imágenes e información Jaina Solo (0 Inq/1 Usuario/Total 1) A favor #Es un personaje que está bastante completo y aparece frecuentemente en los libros de Legacy of the Force. : Tu voto a favor Objeciones #Objeciones de 11:51 18 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Se puede ampliar Viaje a la Academia Jedi, La Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, un poco la crisis del Nido Oscuro, y la Guerra Alianza Galáctica-Confederación. #* Se deben ampliar las secciones de Personalidad y habilidades y Entre bastidores y crear las de Alias y Fuentes. #* Aún hay enlaces en rojo en la introducción. #* Hay que referenciar el artículo. #Demasiados enlaces en rojo 14:39 25 dic 2007 #Muchos enlaces en rojo, y varios en la introducción. Se puede ampliar más.--Jedabak 18:10 12 ene 2008 (UTC) : Tus objeciones Comentarios Nueva Orden Sith (0 Inq/1 Usuario/Total 1) A favor #esta mejor que el de la wookiepedia 17:54 22 mar 2008 (UTC) : Tu voto a favor Objeciones : Tus objeciones Comentarios Segunda Batalla de Coruscant (Guerra Yuuzhan Vong) (0 Inq/5 Usuario/Total 5) A favor #creo que está bastante bien 15:15 2 feb 2008 (UTC) #creo que está muy completo 17:42 9 feb 2008 (UTC) #Faltaría hacerle una introducción adecuada--Jedabak #Con la introducción ha quedado perfecto 00:21 22 feb 2008 (UTC) # 20:25 21 mar 2008 (UTC) Objeciones Comentarios *Ya está la introducción, sin enlaces en rojo.--Jedabak 00:01 22 feb 2008 (UTC) *Perfecto =)--Jaime bindo 20:26 21 mar 2008 (UTC) Tsavong Lah (0 Inq/5 Usuario/Total 5) A favor #creo que está muy completo 17:44 9 feb 2008 (UTC) #Sí, he tratado además de reducir los enlaces en rojo.--Jedabak 20:13 9 feb 2008 (UTC) #solo un poco menos de enlaces en rojo y esta perfecto 23:20 9 feb 2008 (UTC) #merece mi apoyo 19:30 3 mar 2008 (UTC) # Jaime bindo 20:16 9 mar 2008 (UTC) Objeciones Comentarios